Another Christmas Story
by CandyFiend
Summary: Oneshot. Madeline was walking through a cold christmas evening alone until she bumped into her neighbor. Human AU, pure fluff.


Madeline hurried through the snow, clutching the gift. A small, handwritten tag read, 'To: Francis Bonnefoy-Williams.' It was a gift for her father, to show there was no hard feelings, even though Alfred acted heatedly towards her strange father. Alfred seemed somewhat attached to Madeline, though, and treated her like a sibling, despite occasionally forgetting her name. Madeline had even started to call Ms. Jones 'mom', much to Alfred's excitement. She almost didn't look where she was going, she was so caught up in thoughts of her wonderful family. She bumped into a tall, pale man bundled up in a winter coat. "Hm? Oh, excuse me! I'm so sorry…" she trailed off, looking at the man. It happened to he her neighbor, about the same age as herself. They'd known each other for a while. "Oh. Um. It's… it's no problem…" he stuttered, Madeline swore she saw his cheeks turn red, though that could just be the cold.

"You're Madeline, right?" He mumbled shyly, hiding something behind his back. Madeline was ecstatic. Most people didn't remember the shy, glasses-wearing blonde for her loud, social brother. "Oh, yes! I'm Madeline Williams. You're Gilbert Beilschmidt, right?" She squeaked shyly. Gilbert nodded, it was hard to forget him. He had silver hair like snow, and red eyes that shone like the Christmas lights strung up at home. "I… uh… vas looking for you…" Gilbert mumbled. Madeline strained to hear over the busy street, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked timidly, getting a little closer. Gilbert blushed-she was sure he was blushing now-and backed up, tripping over air. He righted himself, and spoke louder, "Zhe awesome me decided to be charitable and get you a…" he stumbled on the words, his face nearly matching his eyes. "… C-Christmas present." He finally choked out, handing Madeline a small bright red and white bag. Madeline smiled, red and white were her favorite colors.

"I'll, um, walk you home, I guess? Zhe awesome me vouldn't leave a lady stranded in the cold, alone…" Madeline giggled. He was praising himself, yet managed to sound humble at the same time. "Thanks a lot, Gilbert." Gilbert smiled shyly. "You can call me Gil, if you vant." They walked down the snowy street, red and green lights blurring together. They reacted a small café that was still open, and it wasn't too late. "Hey, M-Maddy?" Gilbert stuttered. Madeline blushed. "Do you vant to have a snack? My treat…" Madeline smiled happily, "Sure. Thanks…" Gilbert held the door for Maddy as she walked in, her bright red hoodie with a maple leaf design showering snow on the doormat. Gilbert shivered, coming inside and closing the door behind him. "Vhat vould you like?" Gilbert asked awkwardly, fiddling with his wallet. "Um…" Madeline looked up at the menu. She squealed ecstatically when she noticed that they had a coffee that had maple in it! "Oh, oh, get me that one! Please?" She added as an afterthought. Gilbert laughed, telling her to find a seat. She did so, waiting for Gilbert to return. When he did, he was blushing madly, with narrowed eyes. He stiffly shoved her coffee towards her, and ran out the door without another word. It made Madeline a little sad, to see him run away from her like that.

Was something wrong? Madeline chose not to be offended by it, hoping that he just had somewhere to be. She inhaled her coffee in large gulps, noticing she was the only one around drinking the 'Canada Maple', as it was called on the menu. She tossed the remains of her coffee in the recycle/trash bins, and walked out the door with her gifts. Madeline walked past a back road, hearing a quiet sniffling. "Is something wrong?" She asked, stepping into the alley. "Madeline!" The voice exclaimed in surprise, hiccuping sobs interrupting the all-to-familiar voice. "Gilbert?" Madeline stepped into the alleyway, slowly walking towards Gilbert. "What's wrong?" Gilbert looked at the slush on the dirty concrete. "… You…" He mumbled quietly. Tears pricked at Madeline's eyes. "What's wrong with me?" She exclaimed angrily, backing away from him. She was about to storm home when Gilbert said softly, "Vait. It's not you, exactly, it's how I feel about you." Madeline froze. She spun around, and faced Gilbert. "I- I'd thought I'd tell you at the coffee shop, but I vas a coward… I ran away…" He mumbled. Madeline got closer to him. "Madeline, we've known each other for a vhile… I think zhat, maybe, I'm in love vith you… vould you… ack! I hate this sentimental crap, just slap me and call me and idiot already." Gilbert faced her angrily.

Madeline was stunned. Her cocky, pompous, bird-loving neighbor was confessing his love to her. She cracked a soft smile, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You're a little too quick to judge…" She smiled kindly at him. "I accept." Gilbert's face rose, he looked like he was about to explode like a firework. Instead, he brought Madeline into a hug, kissing her happily. When he finally broke apart, Madeline was blushing crazily. "You could come over for dinner… We wouldn't mind a couple more, right?" Madeline asked timidly. "I'll be right over, Birdie." Gilbert laughed, hugging Madeline again. "Birdie?" Madeline squeaked. "You're cute, like my bird at home, and I like birds." Gilbert grinned, his red eyes alight with excitement.

.oO0Oo.

"Hello!" Madeline cried cheerfully, entering her house. Her brother, Alfred, immediately rushed towards her. "Maddy! Where've you been?" He greeted her with a grin. "On a date." She stuck out her tongue. Behind her, Gilbert blushed. "Hey, who're you hiding back there?" Alfred questioned, pushing at Madeline. Madeline grasped Gilbert's hand, and yanked him through the doorway. "My boyfriend." Madeline gave Gilbert a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ew!" Alfred laughed, extending his hand, "I'm Alfred, Maddy's stepbrother. You're Gilbert, the neighbor, right?" Gilbert laughed. "Ja. I live vith my bruder and his friend, Feliciano. And guess vhat?" Gilbert leered at Alfred, who faced it with a grin on his face. "You're lucky to have Birdie as a sister, stepsister or no." Madeline blushed, elbowing him softly. "I invited him over for dinner, so-" Gilbert cut her off with an exclamation of, "Zhe awesome would obviously accept his Birdie's invitation. So, ta-da!" He rested his arm on Madeline's shoulder. Madeline smiled at him. "That's cool, dude! You can totally hang out for dinner!" Just then, Alice, Madeline's stepmom, walked into the room. "Madeline, where have you…" She trailed off, staring at Gilbert. "Francis, Maddy's brought a boy home!" She hollered in the general direction of the kitchen.

A blonde Frenchman appeared in the doorway. "Ohnhonhonhonhon, it zeems my beautiful girl has finally got her first boy-friend~!" Francis sang, bounding over to scoop Madeline into a hug. "Dad, Mom, is it okay if I invited Gilbert over for dinner?" Madeline asked quietly.

"_Oui_! Absolutely!"

"Alright." Alice consented. She may not be Madeline's mother by blood, but she still cared for the girl. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert introduced himself to Alice. She, in turn, shook his hand politely, "Alice Kirkland." Francis jumped at Gilbert, crushing him in a hug, "And I am Francis! Now, you be good to my little Maddie, oui?" He beamed at Gilbert. "Zhe awesome me vouldn't hurt his little Birdie." Gilbert leaned down and gave Madeline a kiss. "She's zhe sweetest thing zhat ever happened to me." Alfred gave him a thumbs up, "That's cool, dude! Can't wait for my new bro-in-law!" Madeline blushed, her face matching Gilbert's. He laughed nervously, "Ja. I can't vait either." Francis giggled, "It's time for dinner, _mon cher_!" He grasped Madeline firmly, dragging her into the kitchen. "We're making pancakes tonight, in honor of your new boyfriend~!" He whispered, handing her an apron. "You're boyfriend will be ecstatic when he sees you wearing this adorable apron!" Madeline blushed, "Dad-" Francis shushed her. "Time is if zhe essence, oui? I've got zhe pancakes all made, we need to get you all dolled up!" He whispered, dragging her through a hallway into his room.

.oO0Oo.

Madeline sat down at the table next to Gilbert, her wavy hair combed and rinsed until it shined. Francis had wasted no time in making her look like an angel, her skin was fair and unblemished, her eyes shone behind her glasses. She had light red eyeshadow that made her look stunning. "Birdie, you look… amazing." Gilbert stuttered, as Madeline sat down, the long red skirt flaring. She wore a white blouse and velvety red skirt down to her ankles, Francis insisted she looked adorable. Madeline thought she looked old-fashioned. Madeline blushed. "You really think so?" She asked happily. Gilbert nodded confidently, "Zhe awesome me vouldn't lie to you." He grinned. "You're zhe best Christmas present I've ever gotten." He said sweetly. "Hey!" He called out over the table. "I'd like Maddy to open my present right now, is zhat okay?" Francis squealed like a little girl, clapping overzealously. Gilbert looked a little disturbed, before running to get the red and white bag that he'd given Madeline.

He handed it to her, as she opened it, he grew increasingly more nervous. She eventually found a small, red velvet box. "Is it…?" She opened the box, revealing a small ring that fit her perfectly. The ruby maple leaf glowed on her finger, slipping on easily. A thin gold band encircled her finger, the whole ring lit up like a star. "It's beautiful." Madeline gasped, looking at Gilbert with an awestruck expression. She drew him into a bear hug, kissing him happily. "I love you so much, Gilbert." She whispered to him.

"I love you too."

"You're so _cute_ together~!"

France just had to comment. XD

Finally gotten into the Hetalia fandom, probably really late, but, yay PruCan cuteness. Please tell me what you thought.

-CandyFiend


End file.
